Villains Wiki:Pure Evil Discussion Dates
This page lists the earliest date a movie/TV show/anime/book/other work can be discussed on the Pure Evil Discussions. If a work is discussed immediately after its release, it might get spoiled for fans who didn't have a chance to see it yet, so it's for the best to discuss a work at least two weeks after its release. The PE discussion dates are listed below. You can also reserve a work by typing your username next to the title and discussion date of the work, and format it like this: *Title: Discussion Date: Username NOTE: There will obviously be some works/discussion dates missing. If you notice that a work/discussion date is missing, add it to the list, and reserve it if you would like. Just remember that it's always a fantastic idea to discuss a work at least two weeks after the US release. Anime and manga *''Majutsushi Orphen Hagure Tabi'': 2020 *''Dragon Quest: Your Story'' : February 28th 2020 (Dark Priest Hargon) *''Gundam Build Diver Re:RISE '''( '''Dark Priest Hargon) *''Dragon Quest Dai's Adventure : ''2020 *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash: ''2020 *''So I'm a Spider, So What?: TBA (DeltaHorizon020) *''Happy Sugar Life'' (manga): TBA (AustinDR) *''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations'' (manga): TBA (Dual89 Proxima) *''One Piece'': TBA (Dual89 Proxima) *''Dr. Stone'': March 7th, 2020 (Dual89 Proxima) *''Re;Zero'': TBA (DeltaHorizon020) *''Samurai 8: The Tale of Hachimaru'': TBA (Dual89 Proxima) *''Babylon (anime): TBA (ElfenLiedFan90) Live-Action Films *''Sonic the Hedgehog (2020): February 28th, 2020 (X9 The Android) *''The Call of the Wild'': March 6th, 2020 *''Guns Akimbo'': March 13th, 2020 *''The Invisible Man'': March 13th, 2020 *''Wendy'': March 13th, 2020 *''Bloodshot'': March 27th, 2020 *''A Quiet Place: Part II'': April 3rd, 2020 *''Mulan'' (2020): April 10th, 2020 (ThatScrewyDuck) *''No Time to Die'': April 22th, 2020 (ThatScrewyDuck) *''Cyborg'': April 17th, 2020 *''The New Mutants'': April 17th, 2020 *''Black Widow'': May 15th, 2020 *''Spiral'': May 29th, 2020 *''The Woman in the Window'': May 29th, 2020 *''Artemis Fowl'': June 12th, 2020 Snape Uchiha with NerdwithaKeyboard *''Wonder Woman 1984'': June 19th, 2020 *''Top Gun: Maverick'': July 10th, 2020 *''Ghostbusters: Afterlife'': July 24th, 2020 *''Candyman'': June 26th, 2020 *''Tenet'': July 31st, 2020 *''Jungle Cruise'': August 7th, 2020 *''Morbius'': August 14th, 2020 *''The Empty Man'': August 21th, 2020 *''The One and Only Ivan'': August 28th, 2020 *''The Conjuring: The Devil Made Me Do It'': September 25th, 2020 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''The Many Saints of Newark'': October 9th, 2020 *''Venom 2'': October 16th, 2020 *''Death on the Nile'': October 23th, 2020 *''Those Who Wish Me Dead'': November 6th, 2020 *''The Eternals'': November 20th, 2020 *''Godzilla vs. Kong'': December 4th, 2020 *''Escape Room 2'': December 14th, 2020 *''Dune'': January 1st, 2021 *''Tom and Jerry'': January 6th, 2021 *''Five'': January 15th, 2021 *''Pinocchio'': January 15th, 2021 *''Wendell and Wild'': January 15th, 2021 *''Bastard's Crossing'': January 15th, 2021 *''G.O.D.Tech'': January 15th, 2021 *''Mortal Kombat'': January 29th, 2021 *''355'': January 29th, 2021 *''Bell Bottom'': February 5th, 2021 *''Cinderella'': February 19th, 2021 *''Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings'': February 26th, 2021 *''Masters of the Universe'': March 19th, 2021 *Untitled Paranormal Activity sequel: April 2nd, 2021 *''Tomb Raider 2'': April 2nd, 2021 *''Fast & Furious 10'': April 16th, 2021 *''Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness'': May 21st, 2021 *''John Wick: Chapter 4'': June 4th, 2021 *''The Matrix 4'': June 4th, 2021 *''Cruella'': June 11th, 2021 *''Micronauts'': June 18th, 2021 *''Jurassic World III'': June 25th, 2021 *''The Batman'': July 9th, 2021 *''Forgiven This Gun4hire'': July 14th, 2021 *''Indiana Jones 5'': July 23rd, 2021 (X9 The Android) *''Space Jam 2'': July 30th, 2021 *Untitled Spider-Man: Far From Home sequel: July 30th, 2021 (X9 The Android) *''Mission: Impossible 7'': August 6th, 2021 *''The Suicide Squad'': August 20th, 2021 *''Halloween Ends'': October 29th, 2021 *''Fantastic Beasts 3'': November 26th, 2021 *''Thor: Love and Thunder'': November 19th, 2021 *''Dungeons & Dragons'': December 3rd, 2021 *''Avatar 2'': December 31st, 2021 *''Uncharted'': 2021 *''Wicked'': January 5th, 2022 *''Sherlock Holmes 3'': January 5th, 2022 *''Black Adam'': January 5th, 2022 *''Beyond Time and Space'': February 7th, 2022 *''Shazam! 2'': April 15th, 2022 *''Black Panther 2'': May 20th, 2022 *''The Flash'': July 15th, 2022 *''Mission: Impossible 8'': August 19th, 2022 *''Aquaman 2'': December 30th, 2022 *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3'': 2022 *''Captain Marvel 2'': 2022 *''Beach'': December 3rd, 2022 *''The Whip: The Beginning'': December 25th, 2022 *''Avatar 3'': December 31st, 2023 *''Blackhawks'': TBD *''Batgirl'': TBD *''Green Lantern Corps'': TBD *''The Haunted Mansion'': TBD (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Silver Chair'': TBD (Misry6) *''Bad Boys 4'': TBD *''National Treasure 3'': TBD *''Hocus Pocus 2'': TBD *''Knives Out 2'': TBD *''Lethal Weapon 5'': TBD Literature *''The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes'': June 2nd, 2020 *''Star Wars: Queen's Peril'': June 16th, 2020 *''Star Wars: Shadow Fall'': July 7th, 2020 *''Poe Dameron: Free Fall'': August 18th, 2020 *''The High Republic: Light of the Jedi'': September 8th, 2020 *''Star Wars: Chaos Rising'': October 20th, 2020 *''Fowl Twins: Deny All Charges'': November 3rd, 2020 *''Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet'': 2020 (Sirin of the Void) *''RWBY: Before the Dawn'': 2020 (NerdWithAKeyboard) Video Games/Visual Novels *''Ori and the Will of the Wisps'': February 25th, 2020 *''Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren'': March 25th, 2020 *''Doom Eternal'': April 3rd, 2020 *''Persona 5 Royal'': April 14th, 2020 *''The Last of Us Part 2'': May 12th, 2020 *''Wasteland 3'': June 2nd, 2020 *''Marvel's Avengers'': September 18th, 2020 *''Cyberpunk 2077'': October 1st, 2020 *''Battletoads'': 2020 (DeltaHorizon020) *''Date A Live - Ren Dystopia'': 2020 *''Genshin Impact'': 2020 (Sirin of the Void) *''Freedom Planet 2'': TBA *''Hollow Knight: Silksong'': TBA (BigBadSquid) *''Dragalia Lost'': TBA (DeltaHorizon020) *Untitled The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild sequel: TBA *''Shovel Knight Dig: TBA Television and Internet *''Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger: March 15, 2020 *''Hey Ghost, Let's Fight'': March, 2020 (Sirin of the Void) *''Kamen Rider Zero-One'': September 14th, 2020 (Red Chevalier) *''Nomad of Nowhere'' (Season 2): 2020 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''gen:LOCK'' (Season 2): 2020 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''Batwoman'' (Season 1): 2020 *''Stargirl'': 2020 *''Fargo'' (Season 4): 2020 *''Supernatural'' (Season 15): 2020 *''Hazbin Hotel'': 2020 *''Doom Patrol'' (Season 2): 2020 *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (Season 7): 2020 *''The Flash'' (2014) (Season 5): 2020 *''Supergirl'' (Season 5): 2020 *''Legends of Tomorrow'' (Season 5): 2020 *''Falcon & Winter Soldier'' (Season 1): 2020 *''Doctor Who'' (Season 12): 2020 (Looperreallyreallysucks) *''RWBY'' (Volume 8): February 2021 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''ECKVA'': TBD (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''Peaky Blinders'' (Season 6): TBA *''The Lord of the Rings'': TBA *''Lucifer (Season 5): TBA *''Halo Showtime series: TBA *''Riverdale'' (Season 4): TBA (Looperreallyreallysucks) *''Willow'' sequel series: TBA *''The 100'' (Season 7): 2020 (Dual89 Proxima) Western Animation *''Superman: Red Son'': March 10th, 2020 *''Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure'' (Season 3): March 15th, 2020 (Ordeaux26) *''Onward'': March 20th, 2020 *''Trolls World Tour'': May 1st, 2020 *''The Clone Wars: Season Seven'': May 22th, 2020 *''Scoob!: May 29th, 2020 *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run: June 5th, 2020 *''Soul'': July 3rd, 2020 *''Minions: The Rise of Gru'': July 17th, 2020 *''Bob's Burgers: The Movie'': July 31st, 2020 *''The Mitchells vs. The Machines'': October 2nd, 2020 *''The Witches'': October 23th, 2020 *''Raya and the Last Dragon'': December 9th, 2020 *''Elena Of Avalor'': (Season 3): 2020 (Ordeaux26) *''Wizards: Tales of Arcadia'': Summer 2020 *''Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous'': 2020 *''Wish Dragon'': 2020 *''The Croods 2'': January 6th, 2021 *''Luck'': February 25th, 2021 *''The Boss Baby 2'': April 9th, 2021 *''Vivo'': April 30th, 2021 *''Spirit Riding Free'': May 28th, 2021 *''Blazing Samurai'': June 24th, 2021 *''The Bad Guys'': October 1st, 2021 *''The Addams Family 2'': October 15th, 2021 *Untitled My Little Pony sequel: October 8th, 2021 *''Sing 2'': July 16th, 2021 *''Tad, the Lost Explorer 3'': 2021 *''Hotel Transylvania 4'': January 4th, 2022 *''Nimona'': January 28th, 2022 *''The LEGO Batman Movie 2'': February 18th, 2022 *''Minecraft: The Movie'': March 18th, 2022 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse 2'': April 22nd, 2022 *''DC Super Pets'': June 3rd, 2022 *''Super Mario Bros.: The Movie'': September 30th, 2022 *''Chicken Run 2'': TBA *''Puss in Boots 2: Nine Lives & Forty Thieves'': TBA *''Shrek 5'': TBA *''Transformers: War for Cybertron'': TBA Category:Maintenance